


A Galaxy of Painted Stars (School AU)

by TheTeamJBJBLABMB



Series: Sanders Sides School AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Astronomy, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Drama, Human Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeamJBJBLABMB/pseuds/TheTeamJBJBLABMB
Summary: -The astronomy club working with the Drama club on an accurate portrayal of the stars for their props.-Logan and Roman being paired up together, and Roman expressing a love for drawing the stars.-Roman listening intently to Logan's rants to learn more about star placement for his art.
Series: Sanders Sides School AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924267
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	A Galaxy of Painted Stars (School AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creamiiteaa_xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamiiteaa_xx/gifts), [Extremely_insaneTM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extremely_insaneTM/gifts).



When Logan had been told the astronomy club was to help the Drama club with their set painting, he found himself feeling confused. After all, the only thing the two clubs had in common was the shared building, and the fact that they were both clubs. The astronomy club, even with his contributions, was fairly quiet and calm, whilst the drama club was grace and noise, song and theatrics. You couldn't find two more unrelated clubs. Or so he thought.  
And when Roman had heard about the decision, he'd felt excited. Out of all of the things he found himself drawing and painting during his spare time, one of his most favored shined like twinkling lights in the night sky. He wouldn't say he was obsessed with stars, he drew other things, and lord knows he wouldn't join the astronomy club for them, but he had a certain respect for the little lights that had guided so many people to their destinies in the stories that had inspired him to be an actor. He couldn't help but admire the knowledge each of the astronomy club members held.  
But most of all, he couldn't help but admire Logan.  
When the two clubs had merged and paired up, Logan and Roman had been left to the side, two outliers that slowly gravitated towards each other. Roman's introduction was one fit for a prince, and Logan's was calm and calculated. Roman was determined to find out what made this boy tick. After all, he couldn't work happily with someone that resembled a brick wall.  
"So, Logan. I'm going to be painting these stars, and you are supposed to help me with placement."  
"Placement?"  
"Constellations. Sorry."  
Logan huffed a laugh, before looking over the painting Roman had already done, his surprise showing on his face. Obviously, he had expected the childish stars you would normally see walking into a pre-school, or a day-care. The five sided shape that everyone seemed to believe held all reality. Instead, his eyes feasted on the natural blend of colors that made each tiny dot outlined in black and placed in a galaxy sky of purple, green, blue, and black. It was stunning, and the placement of each star was as accurate as can be.  
"Well...you certainly know quite a lot. Let's get going," Logan found he was looking forward to this.  
Roman certainly was. "Countin' on you, specs."  
And as Logan rambled on and on about the stars, Roman found himself painting them into the galaxy- and when there was no room left on the prop- just listening to Logan. He'd take notes on all the constellations whose stories sounded interesting, wondering if including them in his art would be as amazing an idea as he thought it could be. When Logan finally trailed off, and waved goodbye as the astronomy club left, Roman found himself secretly hoping the two clubs would band together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Requests are open for this AU if you'd like a specific part!


End file.
